


Ink and Apple Spice

by Jakathine



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 07:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jakathine/pseuds/Jakathine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I just really wanted some fluff and nuzzles....plus it's a "thing" of mine to be drawn on/draw on someone. Oh and candles, I love candles. I actually have an apple spice one I keep in my closet so my sweaters/jackets smell like it by the time winter comes around ☺</p></blockquote>





	Ink and Apple Spice

Sherlock lay sprawled out across the couch, his arm cast off the side lazily. John glanced over at him and merely shook his head before looking back out the window to study the sky.

“Looks like it might rain.” John commented after seeing an ominous wave of clouds move steadily towards the flat.

“No matter. Nothing particularly interesting to do anyways.” Sherlock said, sagging into the couch.

John chuckled at the detective’s petulant voice and strode over to sit next to Sherlock’s legs. Sherlock lifted his legs, allowing John to scoot back, before plopping them down again over John’s lap. John hummed slightly as he stroked Sherlock’s long legs. Sherlock turned on his abdomen and motioned for John to massage his lower back. John readily obliged, rolling up Sherlock’s shirt to rub and knead gently the sore muscles Sherlock was harboring from their previous case. Sherlock pulled off his shirt, tired of how the material was scrunching up, and allowed John to continue to massage him. John leaned down to sweetly plant a kiss in the middle of Sherlock’s back before reaching across him to the coffee table to get a black-ink pen.

“What are you doing?” Sherlock asked, his voice muffled slightly from being face-down in the couch.

“Drawing something.” John said as he took the cap off the pen and started to slowly sketch a piece of the 221b wallpaper, which he could see in the mirror above the fireplace, onto Sherlock’s right shoulder blade.

Sherlock wriggled as the pen traced over a ticklish spot.

“Hold still or it’ll come out all wonky.” John muttered as he continued to draw the pattern until a row of three pattern appeared across the span of the blade and then connected with two going downwards, encompassing his entire right shoulder blade.

John then took the pen and started to color in the sketch lines, bearing down slightly enough so not tickle but light enough to not hurt Sherlock. Sherlock mumbled something that John did not understand.

“What?” John asked, stopping to let Sherlock sit up to face him.

“I said why did you do that?” Sherlock repeated, tilting his head.

John smiled gently, “Because I can.”

Sherlock smiled back and kissed John gently on the nose before nuzzling into his neck. John chuckled and rubbed Sherlock’s back before winding his fingers into the lusciously thick curls. Sherlock detached himself from John and stood up, taking John’s hand in his as he led him into the bedroom. John sat down on the edge of the bed as Sherlock turned off the overhead light and stepped over to his bed stand. He opened the top drawer and pulled out a box of matches and a glass jar that had a red candle within it.

“What do you plan to do with that?” John inquired as he pulled off his jumper.

“Light it, of course.” Sherlock said as he struck the match against the box and lit the wick of the candle ablaze.

The smell of apple spice seeped into the room. John breathed in deeply, enjoying the seasonal scent. Sherlock pulled off his trousers and clamored into bed. John laid back, content to leave his trousers on and he spooned behind Sherlock and kissed the base of his neck. The black ink on Sherlock contrasted greatly with the man’s ivory skin, the candlelight even making it seem that the wallpaper pattern was moving against the skin.

John nuzzled into Sherlock but the detective, finally having reached a comfortable and content spot, was already fast asleep. With one more kiss on Sherlock’s back, John snuggled close, drawing his knees up behind Sherlock’s before letting the rhythm of their breathing and scent of the candle lull him into a peaceful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I just really wanted some fluff and nuzzles....plus it's a "thing" of mine to be drawn on/draw on someone. Oh and candles, I love candles. I actually have an apple spice one I keep in my closet so my sweaters/jackets smell like it by the time winter comes around ☺


End file.
